


I Dare You

by keijiwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fools in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijiwrites/pseuds/keijiwrites
Summary: Oikawa dared Bokuto and Kuroo to kiss. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little something i had posted on patreon a while back and completely forgot i had shdfkjg enjoy!!

It all started with a dare. A stupid one at that. Most of the ex-captains were playing the game in Bokuto’s apartment, cramped up in the small space. It was Oikawa who dared them to kiss for two minutes. Bokuto was unsure of that, but everyone (except Daichi) were egging them on. 

Kuroo shrugged and said, “What’s the worst than could happen?”

Bokuto’s thoughts answered.  _ I could fall desperately in love with you.  _ But he shrugged, too, and scooted closer to Kuroo. 

“I’ll set the timer.” Oikawa pulled out his phone and signaled them to go. 

Bokuto didn’t know what he was expecting, but Kuroo’s lips were softer than he imagined; he was always carrying chapstick with him. His hands found leverage against Kuroo’s knees, the latter sitting criss-cross applesauce. He inhaled sharply as Kuroo ran his hands through Bokuto’s hair. It was down that night, having showered before anyone had arrived and being too lazy to style it again. 

He tensed as he felt Kuroo lick his bottom lip. Should they do it like that? And in front of everyone else? It  _ was  _ two minutes after all. He relaxed and gave in, opening his mouth wider. He had to stop himself from moaning as Kuroo tentatively licked into his mouth. He subconsciously gripped Kuroo’s knees, a sharp exhale escaping through Kuroo’s nose. 

Bokuto faintly heard the timer go off, but Kuroo didn’t immediately pull away so he didn’t either. They pulled away slower than Bokuto intended, Kuroo’s hands were still in his hair, his own hands still on Kuroo’s knees.

“Holy shit.”

And just like that, the spell was broken. They pulled away a little abruptly, faces red. Bokuto scooted back to his spot, legs against his chest to hide his red face. Kuroo was covering his face with his hand. 

They played exactly two more rounds, Daichi announcing he was leaving because Suga was visiting early the next morning. Everyone trickled out, leaving only Kuroo and Bokuto. They didn’t speak, the kiss still fresh in their minds. 

Kuroo moved, Bokuto was hearing more than seeing him. It wasn’t until he felt a warm hand on his arm that he looked up. Kuroo had a small smile on his face as he reached to push Bokuto’s hair away from his face. 

“Well, that was something.” Kuroo looked between Bokuto's eyes and lips. 

Bokuto cleared his throat before speaking. “Yeah. It was.”

“Are you okay?” Kuroo’s tone was filled with worry and Bokuto was wondering why. The question was apparent on his face because Kuroo mumbled, “I know how you feel about me.”

Bokuto flinched back, curling into himself. “Oh, _that_.” He averted his gaze to the floor, suddenly feeling small. “It’s fine, Kuroo. This probably meant nothing to you and-“

“That’s where I’m going to stop you.” 

Bokuto looked up at Kuroo. He was frowning. Bokuto didn’t like that. He always thought Kuroo should be smiling, that was why he always tried his hardest to make him laugh. 

“Bo,” Kuroo cupped Bokuto’s cheek in his hand, rubbing his cheek softly. “I have feelings for you, too.”

Bokuto felt like he had just spiked a really good set and hit the winning point. “You do?!”

Kuroo chuckled, pressing his lips against Bokuto’s forehead. “Yeah, I do. The kiss was Oikawa’s scheme to get us to ‘hook up,’ but I want so much more than that with you.” 

Bokuto couldn’t help the wet chuckle that escaped his lips. He wrapped his arms around Kuroo, hugging him close. He had his face pressed against Kuroo’s chest, having put his legs flat on the floor earlier. He felt warmth coursing through his veins, hiding his smile against Kuroo's chest. 

“How long?” Kuroo made a noise of confusion. “How long have you had feelings for me?” He pulled away to see Kuroo’s face a lovely shade of pink. 

“Second year of high school.” 

Bokuto laughed gleefully, pressing his forehead against Kuroo’s chest again. They had been so dumb, dancing around each other for so many years. He gripped tighter onto Kuroo, never wanting to let go. 

“We’re idiots.” He mumbled. “I’ve liked you since second year, too.” He relaxed as Kuroo carded his fingers through his hair. 

“It worked out, didn’t it?” 

“Yeah. I guess it did.” 

They lied in Bokuto’s bed that night, hugging each other close and sharing giggles between kisses. 


End file.
